


Fanfiction on Fan Fiction

by SorcerersScone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorcerersScone/pseuds/SorcerersScone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Marie chat in the theater after the play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanfiction on Fan Fiction

"So all that stuff you told me about the series, that was real?" Marie asked.

"Yup," Dean grinned. The kid was looking at him like he was going to kill her puppy. "What?" He said defensively. (Kids these days are so judgemental!)

"I’m not sure whether I should give you a hug or run away screaming." She said softly, looking around at any potential witnesses. The theater was still full of excited parents, purple-soaked audience members, and exhausted actors. "So?"

Deans face softened with the realization, “Oh, the whole demon thing? I’m not a one anymore, Shakespeare. One hundred perc-“

"-Christo!"

"-cent human. Ish. See?" He smirked.

Marie looked at him consideringly, “Acceptable,” she deadpanned. And suddenly he found himself being squished by 140 pounds of fangirl. He patted her on the back awkwardly. Finally she pulled away, and he reluctantly admitted to himself that no matter how completely ridiculous her fanfiction musical was, she wasn’t too bad.

"What’s your cell number?" She asked suddenly.

Dean frowned. “You want what?”

"Just because you’re actually Dean doesn’t mean you get out of reading fic. There are some amazing ones out there - don’t look at me like that!"

Dean lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Ok fine, whatever. What if I get attacked by more pagan gods?"

Dean rolled his eyes. “Fine.” He pulled out one of his Agent Smith cards. “This is my cell, but wait-” he pulled it out of her reach, “it’s only for emergencies. No sending me fan fictions, no sending me to conventions… You know what? Just don’t use it unless you’re dying.”

"Sure," Marie said, if a little too flippantly for Dean’s tastes. He handed her the card.

"Thanks, Agent Smith. I can’t wait till you read It’s All in the Details, She made a rediculous sound halfway between a giggle and a snort. "And Twist and Shout- that’s a great one!" She threw him a shit-eating grin. 

Dean lunged at the card, as it laid betrayingly in her hand. “You give that back!”


End file.
